


Doomed to Repeat

by ewatsonia



Category: DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewatsonia/pseuds/ewatsonia
Summary: This was the Rose’s fault, he decided.  It’d been thousands of years and an entire universe since he’d had a nightmare about falling back under the control of the nanovirus, and now look at him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Doomed to Repeat

Falconreach is in rubble at his feet.

Rubble is generous, really. Rubble implies there’s _something_ left there. He was able to reduce it to so much _less_ than that with the power at his fingertips. There was more magic in them _alone_ than anyone in the town could handle, could even _dream_ of fighting back against 

Falconreach is _dust,_ and nothing more. The rest of Lore will soon follow. 

His laugh echoes through the empty and battle scarred stretch of land. If one were to come across it, they’d wonder what happened, there was nobody left standing to tell their tale. Every resident assimilated by their forces or _destroyed_ if they weren’t worth the effort. It’d been _easy_ , pitifully so.

He remembers the hero that’d try to fight back, to prevent him from leveling their previous town. He’d laughed, 

Their attempts were _futile._

A weapon, always at his side, but never raised in combat had been pointed at them as they readied for battle. Mostly for dramatics, he didn’t intend on actually using it. His magic was so much mightier than this little hammer.

“Falconreach will easily bow to me, their trusted hero.”

Words, meaningless to him were spewed, trying to coax out the presence that still lurked in the back of his mind. 

_“Pl... please help me!”_ the presence had _begged_ , but he growled and shook it off. “Enough talk! Now, prepare for your destruction!” 

And oh, how he’d destroyed them. 

They were no match for him, The fight had lasted seconds _if that._ Perhaps the Shadowscythe could have used them, another face to lure people into false security before ending them from the inside out. 

Ah well.

Ravenloss was next.

* * *

His abrupt awakening at the end of the dream was pretty tame, all things considered. No cold sweat, no shooting up dramatically, none of that. Cysero’s eyes blinked open and he was awake. He calmly got up out of bed, and started aimlessly wandering around the tower.

He knew none of it had actually happened, that if he popped outside the door from his store, he’d find a calm, starry night. The nocturnal and other night inclined people of Falconreach milling about a decisively intact town. Everything would be fine. 

That does not mean the dream didn’t _affect_ him, of course.

Because it _sure as anything_ did.

This was the Rose’s fault, he decided. It’d been thousands of years and an entire universe since he’d had a nightmare about falling back under the control of the nanovirus, and now look at him. He sees _one_ Shadowscythe mecha, because they’d gone and _dug it up_ , and _all that_ was undone.

Cysero’s brain hadn’t even come up with anything _new_ since all that time ago. He’d had that dream before, just swap Falconreach for Soluna and Lore for Loreon. It’d even left the bit about him being the town’s _hero_ in, even though that wasn’t the case in this life. No creativity at all. 

He smiled to himself, critiquing and picking apart the plot holes of a dream. Ah, the things one does when they don’t want to think about about the real problems.

His heart had almost stopped when he peered into the room, intending just to pester Warlic and Alex, and saw what was on that screen.

The Rose had Shadowscythe tech. Intact. Pre Reset. Shadowscythe tech. 

Shortly after, he’d found a room as far away from Warlic’s side of the tower as physically possible and just. Screamed. 

Cysero needed to act like it was fine. Like _he_ was fine. He wasn’t supposed to know what that stuff was. Cysero, for all intents and purposes,, wouldn’t be so bothered, so _worried_ by the Rose getting their hands on some weird looking technology. He wasn’t supposed to know what that was. So he smiled, joked about how he “loved this episode!” because that’s what Cysero would do. 

But he remembered being Sys-Zero, and Sys-Zero _was freaking out because he knew what that stuff was._ He’d fought a _war_ against it, lost friends and students. He’d almost lost _himself_ to it.

Maybe it’d be fine and history wouldn’t repeat. Maybe the tech was broken beyond repair, maybe there _weren’t_ traces of the nanovirus like he was so terrified about. The Reset was supposed to cleanse the universe of it. A clean slate, and all that. 

It hadn’t been perfect though. 

In his aimless wandering, Cysero had found himself not far from a mirror. He stood before it, and leaned in. He did something he didn’t often do. He brushed the hair away from his eyes.

They were red. 

The Shadowscythe’s tendrils in his mind were gone, have been since the Reset, but this remnant still remained. Cysero was sure that he wasn’t in any danger of the events of his nightmare coming true, but it still set him on edge about this whole thing. 

Cysero let the hair fall back into place, and grinned at his reflection, trying to get back to himself. It looked so forced, he turned the mirror around. A long, deep sigh sounded through the empty room. 

It was hard to be himself when all of this made him feel so much like his _old_ self. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let the record show, the first thing I did this decade was write angsty DragonFable fic.


End file.
